Nightmare
by Jackie814
Summary: Sophia Curtis is caught between two worlds. How will she balance it? Will she make it through? And what will the outcome be? I am horrible with summaries! Please give it a chance!
1. Chapter 1

_Intro_

_Love is something that can never be replaced. The love of a mother,father, sister, brother. Even the love of a boyfriend are all different but essential to life. I had lots of love growing up. With two loving parents and three overprotective brothers it was hard not to. The only thing missing was a boyfriend. But at the age of 14 i was finally old enough to date and fell into the arms of Noah O'commor. My brothers hated him. He was a "soc" from the south side of Tulsa. Socs were the rich kids who rode into our neighborhood with their fancy cars and jumped us "greasers". All three brothers thought he would hurt me. But within a year they all realized that he was a great guy who treated their sister like a princess. He ignored social boundaries and stereotypes and took a chance on a poor girl like me. My mamma adored Noah. She thought he was a very handsome gentleman and often bragged to her friends about us. Darry was my oldest brother at 21 and he also grew fond on both shared a love of football and Darry often took me to Noah's games. Even my father liked him. Though he would always be they first guy to take his little if i had it my way he would be the last._

_I lways had a great relationship with my brothers. Darry was my protector, Soda was my comforter and Pony was my confider._

_Darry attended classes at the University of Tulsa on a football scholarship. He was verystrong and stood at 6'8. Darry was also very handsome with his light brown hair and grey eyes. He got a lot of girls._

_Soda was seventeen. he was the compassionate and care free was the best looking out of all of i had been told i came in close second._

_Ponyboy was 14, a year younger then me. Like myself, Pony was put up a grade in school. We were very close._

_Then there was the gang. It was made up of four guys. Two-bit was the goofball. Steve was Sodas best friend. Dallas was the toughest and johnny was the pet. We were one motley crew nut we stuck together through thick and thin._


	2. Chapter 2

_Chapter 1_

_I was awakened by the smell pf bacon and eggs. My mothers soft voice was humming the lullaby she sang to us as kids. Today was my parents 25th anniversary and they planned to have a picnic in the countryside. We all joked about how big of a goofball dad was. But he truly was a hopeless romantic._

_I dragged myself out of bed and into the kitchen. My brothers and father were all seated at the table, shoving mountains of food into their mouths. _

_" Good Morning Sophie!" My mother greeted me._

_"Morning Mamma." I kissed her cheek and grabbed a plate. _

_"How's my baby girl this morning?"daddy asked as i sat down beside him at the table. He ruffled my already messy hair._

_" I'm good daddy." i giggled . Even at Fourteen, my father still treated me like i was a four year old kid. But it didn't bother me most of the time.I knew i'd miss it if he stopped. _

_After breakfast we all got ready to leave. Darry would drive us in his truck while mom and dad went on their date._

_"Ok kids we'll see you when we get home. i love you!" My dad said as they hugged us goodbye. I told them both i loved them and off they went. _

_Darry dropped us off in front of the high school at seven. i didn't know why, but i couldn't seem to shake the feeling that something bad was going to happen that day. I ignored the feeling as i walked down the hallway to my locker. The very same locker i met Noah in front f the year before. I'll never forget that day…_

_I was late for class and knew Ms. Zullo would give me a detention for being tardy. I hurriedly got my books out of my locker on soc row. I didn't really consider myself a greaser. i didn't smokee or drink or steal because my brothers would kill me. But apparently the four Soc guys that knocked me to the ground thought differently._

_I was scared of what they would do to me. i had never personally been jumped by socs before, but i had seen my brothers and the gang come home after and attack by the rich boys and it wasn't pretty. Just as one of the boys were about to grab me i heard a voice call out._

_" Hey!" The voice said " What the hell are you doing?" I looked up into the sparkling green eyes of the most handsome boy i'd ever seen. He pushed past the bullies and helped me off the floor. "Why don't ya'll get to class."_

_The four Socs seemed to respect him. By the way he was dressed i could tell he was one of them. But there was something different about him. he was so, gentle._

_"Are you ok?" the boy asked and i nodded " My names Noah O'Connor." He smiled . i looked into his eyes once again and fell in love with my._

_I smiled at the memory as i opened my locker. It had been nine months since that day and that boy never ceased to amaze me.I thought he was the sexiest man alive in his football gear and the way he would look up into the stands and wink at me during his games stopped my breath for one brief second every with Noah was like my own personal Cinderella story. I was the poor girl and he was the prince who swept me off my feet. Noah O'Connor was my prince charming. No matter what anyone had to say about it. _

_" Hello beautiful" i felt arms wrap around me._

_"Well hey there handsome." i turned around and came face to face with Noah. he had a huge smile on his face as he leaned in and placed a soft kiss on my lips._

_" So i was thinking we could go to Mel's after school." He said as he took my books out of my hands and began to walk me to class. Noah took me to Mel's a lot. It was a diner on the south side of Tulsa where the football players went after school. Since Noah was the Quarter back his presence was always welcome. I on the other hand was like a gold fish in a parona tank. Most of Noah's friends accepted me but there was still a few guys on the team who were intent on hating me. But Noah set each one straight._

_" Yea, that sounds nice." i answered as i kissed him goodbye._

_" I love you" he said_

_" I love you too." i smiled_

_It felt like the day was taking forever. I spent most of my time joking around with Noah. We had every class together except for our first period when i had home economics and he had mechanics. By third period i was exhausted. I was startled when someone knocked on the door. opened the door to reveal two police officers._

_" May i help you officers?" Mr. Robinson asked._

_" We are looking for Sophia Curtis."The short, chubby one stated. What did they want with me? i thought as i packed my stuff to leave. I sent a nervous glance at Noah and he mouthed " I love you."_

_" Whats going on?" i asked the cops as they led me to the principles office. When they opened the door all three of my brothers were there. Ponyboy was sobbing uncontrollably, Soda had tears streaming down his face and Darry looked like he wasn't sure whether he should screen or cry. Seeing my brothers like this was terrifying. i had always looked at them as my own personal super heros. They never cried and i couldn't imagine what could have happened to make them break down._

_" Baby girl." Darry sighed when he saw me. His hands were shaking as he wrapped me up in his arms._

_" Whats going on?" He sat me in his chair and kneeled in front of me like i was a five year old kid being scolded._

_" Sophie….there was an accident." he said. "Mom and dad…" i knew where this was going and felt as if i was in one of my nightmares. My parents couldn't be gone. They just couldn't. _

_"No" i started to cry. " No Darry. Please No" i screamed at my brother. His face was pained. Like telling me this was tearing him apart._

_" I'm so sorry gone." i broke down. At Fourteen years old you still believe you'll have your parents forever. To have mine stripped away so soon. i felt robbed. My brothers strong arms surrounded me and pulled me into his chest. His steady heart beat soothed my sobs. But my tears still soaked his black t-shirt._

_" It's gunna be ok baby girl." he whispered in my ear." I'll take care of you." And i knew he would. Somehow Darry would pull us out of this nightmare_


End file.
